Lily vs James: Operation Diary
by jennagirl9224
Summary: Dear diary... What do I say? I've never had a diary before, but now I feel I need one. Damn that James Potter. I never, ever thought I'd like him. Now that I do, I don't know what to do. This is my diary, with footnotes from my best friends, because I kno


**A/N: This fic might be a little neglected, I dunno. We'll see which one I like better, this one, or my other one. I am not sure yet... We'll see.**

**Summary: Dear diary... What do I say? I've never had a diary before, but now I feel like I need one. Damn that James Potter. I never, ever thought I'd would like him. Now that I do I don't know what to do. This is my diary, with little footnotes from my best friends, only because I know that I can't prevent it.**

**Chapter One: Do Diaries Have Chapters?**

_Thursday, September 5, 1977_

_In Transfiguration, however very bored_

Dear diary,

My name is Lily Rose Evans, and I have a mother who is obsessed with flowers. I have one sister, Petunia, and she is an absoulte biatch. I really hate any time that I have to stay with her, she's horrid. She is one year older than me, very hard to distinguish from a horse, although she might be mistaken for a giraffe.

I had another sister, Violet, but she dissappeared when I was four. She was my twin sister, and looked just like me, flowing red hair, emerald green eyes. When my dad left us, he took Violet with him. He was afraid of magic, and he hated it with a passion. Although Violet wasn't a witch, I don't think, she didn't mind magic. He should have taken Petunia with him when he left, she hates magic even more than he does, if that's possible.

Right now, I am terrified of being caught by Professor McGonagall. She is semi- new, she's only been teaching for two years, but already she has a strict reputation. She put James in detention for being tarty one time in class. He spent two hours cleaning up Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. I have loved Professor McGonagall ever since that day.

I am a sixth year, I'm in Griffindor house, and I am a prefect. The other Griffindor prefect is Remus Lupin. I like him very much. Although, I do feel sorry for him, because his Mother is very ill, and he goes to visit her every month.

My two best friends are Allie Jamison and Emma Weiner. Emma is quiet, and extremely shy. She and Remus have been going out for almost a year now. They are such a perfect couple. Allie and Emma are complete opposites. I am the happy medium of the three of us. Allie is outgoing, crazy, insane, and wonderful all at the same time. She should so go out with Sirius Black. They would be perfect for each other. Sirius is the horribalist person I know. Is that a word? Oh, well it is now.

Shit. McGonagall is yelling at me. Got to go,

_Lily_

_Thursday, September 5, 1977_

_In Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom_

Dear Diary,

I've just been kicked out of Transfiguration for writing in this diary. I also have an hour's detention tonight in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. That won't be so bad, she's a nice woman if you get on her right side.

I hate James Potter. Yea, yea, I know I said I was in love with him, well, screw that. He is the rudest, most obnoxious boy I know. And that includes Sirius Black.

Do you know what he did when McGonagall kicked me out? He laughed!!!! How rude! That stupid prat will pay. I know it. Allie will never resist payback. She is so good at pranking, she could really give the stupid Maurders a run for their money.

There's the bell, got to run. It's finally time for lunch!

_Lily_

_Friday, September 6, You know what year it is._

_At breakfast_

Dear Diary,

I would rather be eating, but something hilairous just happened. Allie just got her revenge on James for him lauging at me, _ in front of the entire school!_ He was getting up to leave the Great Hall, when she yelled, "Hey, Potter, I love your boxers!" and when everybody turned to look at him, she hexed him, and his pants fell down!! Honestly, she is the coolest best friend ever! Now I am going to go eat.

_Lily_

_Friday, September 6, 1977_

_In History of Magic, Zzzzzzz_

Dear Diary,

I am still thinking about what Allie did at breakfast. I almost fell asleep, HoM is SO boring. I swear, Allie must be brilliant. I would never have been able to do that to James.

**Thanks, Lils. By the way, I resent what you said above about me and Sirius being a perfect couple.**

You read my diary!?!

**If you didn't want me to, you shouldn't have left it open on your dresser. DUH.**

_She was speaking the truth about Sirius, Allie._

Emma? Did YOU read my diary, too?

_No. Allie read it out loud to me. Sorry, Lils._

**Well, It was iteresting. Hey, Lily we've known you for a few years, how come you never told us your middle name was Rose? I always thought is was Nicole, or something.**

Well, did it ever come up?

**I dunno. I just wondered. Why the bloody were you hanging around in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? She is so annoying, and half the taps in that bathroom don't work anyways. **

_Oh, come on Allie. It's not really that bad in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. You just don't pity her enough. If you pity her, she loves you. She doesn't like it when you are rude to her. And, let's face it, you are usually rude._

**Thanks, Emma.**

She speaks the truth! Now, GET OUT OF MY DIARY!!

**Sheesh. Fine, I'm going, I'm going.**

I cannot believe she read my diary. I don't blame Emma in the least bit, because she most likely didn't have a choice if Allie was reading it out loud.

Guess what I saw last night? Remus and Emma making out in the boys' dorm! That is disgusting, isn't it? I was only passing by the boys' dorm on the way to my room, so don't get any sick ideas.

Ow! Something just hit me in the back of the head! Oh. It's Potter. He just hit me in the head with a note.

James's note:

_Hey, Evans, why do you hate me? You had to sick your little friend on me, that is so childish. When will you grow up, Lily? Loving you always, _

_-James_

He is so pathetic. I can't believe him. I do love him, but he still thinks that I hate him, and I prefer it that way. I better go, History of Magic is almost over,

_Lily_

_Saturday, September 7, 1977_

_Sitting on Lily's bed_

_Dear Lily's Diary,_

_Allie here. I know that I will get my head bitten off for writing in here, but I just had to say, "Girl, why the hell are you fighting what is so OBVIOUSLY ment to be!"_

_James and you are so obviosly perfect for each other, it pangs me to know that he is crushed by you. He honestly thinks that you hate him, you know. I caught him staring out the window, and doodling LEJPTL on a notepad. Are you really gonna just let that go? You are nuts girl. _

_Also, with your extreme dislike for broomsticks, and your obsession with pumkins, you are lucky that ANY man could possibly love you. _

_Love ya,_

_Allie_

**A/N: I really don't care if you liked this or not. This is going to be the fanfict that i write on my own. If you review, I would appreciate it, but there is no reason to critize, because i don't care. This is MY fic, and this time, i am not going to make the mistake of changing it to be the way you like it, but i hate it. Oh, that came out harsh. Sorry, but its true. **

**; ) Jenna**


End file.
